1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new cosmetic compositions for the protection of the hair from the bleaching effect of sunlight and more particularly to sunscreen mousse products for use in protecting the hair from bleaching by sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation of light having wavelengths ranging from 2950 A. to 4000 A. produces pigmentation or tanning on the human skin. Light of wavelengths ranging from 2950 A. to 3150 A. of sufficient intensity produces erythema, while light of wavelengths from 3150 A. to 4000 A. produces an apparent direct tanning after exposure of sufficient duration and intensity without an accompanying erythema.
The prior art utilizes sunscreen agents, applied to the skin in suitable formulations, to provide protection against erythema causing radiation and to provide the desired degree of tanning with safety. Sunscreen formulations are generally tailor-made to possess sun protective factors (SPF) ranging from 2 to 15 to provide for various degrees of protection and tanning. The agents used in sunscreen formulations include para-aminobenzoates, benzophenones, cinnamates, salicylates, gallates and mixtures thereof.
Radiation of light having wavelengths ranging from 2950 A. to 4000 A. not only affects the skin but also the hair and may result in physical and chemical changes such as weakened, dry and brittle hair structure. The most apparent of these changes is the "bleached" appearance of the hair after exposure to intense sunlight especially during the summer months.
Hair treatment products in the form of shampoos, conditioners, rinses, setting lotions, permanent wave agents and the like do not provide protection against damage caused by radiation and especially against the bleaching effect.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing sunscreen mousse products which, when applied to the hair, substantially block or reduce the amount of radiation reaching the hair and thereby inhibit the bleaching thereof.